


Boy - Germano

by Kapdixo



Series: Trans Romano ‘verse [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Romano, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Sequel to Girl/Boy.Based off a request I got on tumblr, which turned into a drabble, which turned out to be almost a thousand words long.FtM!Romano with mild transphobia.





	Boy - Germano

Germany already knew it was going to be an interesting day when he didn't wake up to Italy next to him. Instead he woke up to Romano sitting on the edge of his bed, chin in hand. He didn't even look at him as he reacted appropriately.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Romano let out a soft "hmph" before staring at the wall. "Hi."

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Romano!" He clutched his chest like a lifeline, messy bangs falling in his face. "Ugh, where's Italy?"

"Out." He looked up, then looked away after seeing the disheveled (attractive) man shaking his head. "Food or whatever."

"Fine, fine. How about I ask why you're in my room?" Germany placed his hands on his hips, not really expecting a straight answer. Of course, the day was full of surprises.

"I couldn't fucking sleep last night, so I tried to come in here. You were all cozy and shit with my brother. I left and just looked at the ceiling." Romano's eyes had dark circles under them, now that Germany thought about it. "I'm tired, so can I-"

"Ja, you can sleep in my bed." He reached around to find the hair gel he kept nearby, then felt him grabbing him. "What?"

"Stay." He gripped even tighter, leaving crescent-shaped indents from his fingernails.

"Italians." Germany thought about the paperwork he didn't finish last night, deciding to say no. But he couldn't do it when he saw how helpless the man looked. "Fine!"

"Fine!" Romano crawled under his blanket and faced away from him. "Goodnight or morning, potato bastard."

"You-" He growled, biting back a negative comment. He sat next to him, where he listened for any indication he was asleep. Lighter breathing, less movement, no talking.

After about ten minutes had passed, he stood up again. He smoothed out some of the wrinkles on his pajama shirt with a sigh. Italy was right, they were warm. Even if they did have cartoony plates of spaghetti on them.

"Hey." Romano's voice wavered. "We need to talk."

Dammit, he was almost there. "What is it?" He sat back down again for the second (or was it the third?) time in less than an hour.

"Last night." The blanket pooled around him as he sat up and faced him.

"You already thanked me, you don't have to do it again." Germany knew that wasn't what they were going to talk about. Why was he stalling? It was awkward as hell to say "I don't know what gender you are", or something.

"I know you saw." Romano's fingers trembled as they tried to unbutton his shirt. "I know you saw this."

"Okay, I remember! I don't have to see!" He covered his eyes faster than he thought was possible, then peeked through his fingers. Oh, he had a tank top on. He sighed in relief, which was replaced by confusion. His chest was definitely um, larger the night before. Now it was almost completely flat.

"It's a chest binder," he explained. "Keep a spare for emergencies. I wear it as much as I can."

"Transgenders wear it," Germany breathed. He kind of stayed up late looking up anything and everything that would explain what he'd seen. Poor browser history.

"It's not 'transgenders', idiota! It's 'transfolk'!" Romano threw a pillow at him. "Take this seriously!"

"I apologize!" He could already feel the beginning of a migraine.

Luckily, this seemed to calm him down. "You know you're a boy, right?"

"Of course I do." Germany raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"What makes you a boy?" Romano raised a hand to stop him. "Hang on, don't say anything dirty. You feel like one, right?"

"Right." He scratched the back of his head. "Romano, I don't really see-"

"What if you were a girl?" he blurted out. "What if your body was female, but you felt like you were male on the inside?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'd know how to deal with it, unless..." Germany exhaled. "Oh."

"You're catching on." Romano sighed sadly, appearing deep in thought. "I was born female, but I always pretended to be male. Made my voice deep, nobody could tell. Italy knows, so I thought it would be fine to tell Spagna." He nibbled on his bottom lip. "He didn't like that. He started yelling at me, asking how I could lie to him for so long. I needed to be fixed, I was just gay or whatever."

"So you hid in the bathroom and contacted us." He blew the loose hair out of his face. "Gott, I can't imagine how hard all of this has been for you. Do you realize how brave you are?"

"I don't feel brave," he spat. "You didn't say anything when you saw my chest. Decided to be nice about it, huh? The bigger man? Why would you do that?"

"First of all, that is not being nice. That's just common human decency. Second, it was none of my business. If you wanted to tell me, you could. If you didn't want to tell me, you didn't have to." Germany crossed his arms. "That's my reasoning."

"We're not humans, potato bastard." Romano wiped the tears out of his eyes as his mouth twitched up into a ghost of a smile. "I guess we're close enough."

"What makes a human human?" He smiled back. "You're really good at disguising your voice."

"I guess I am." The pitch changed until it sounded like a young woman's voice. "I-" he coughed, "-don't use it often."

"Naturally." Germany patted the bed. "I can still stay with you."

"Well, you know what?!" Romano snarled in his deep voice, then softened. "I'd like that."

"You almost had me there." He peeled back the covers for him, rolling his eyes.

"I'll get you next time, Germany." He stuck out his tongue.

Germany, not potato bastard. He called him Germany. His name had never sounded so good.

Germany didn't protest when Romano tossed and turned a bit. He didn't protest when he turned to face him. He didn't even protest when he wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his head in his broad chest. He trusted him. He told him his biggest secret. He had trusted him. _Trusted_ him.

Maybe this was the start of something positive.


End file.
